Blackheart Saga:The End Of The World As We Know It
by Lyonene
Summary: The Undertaker stared impassively at the trail of blood on the wall, his eyes slowly moving to the woman clinging to the same wall for support as blood dribbled from her mouth, joining the blood pooling on the floor with each step she managed to take.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another one from the 'vaults'. This was written either in 1999 or 2000, and the writing is complete crap! LOL, you can see the mega difference between styles from then and now. This started out as a sort of wrestling story but as the 'series' goes on, it actually becames AU because nothing was predetermined, I wrote whatever came into mind. Fair warning: this story does NOT center around the Undertaker. The main character is Alexander Blackheart throughout the entire saga and I've liberally sprinkled the stories with a bunch of other wrestlers. _

**Part One **

"Please tell me that is not what you're wearing tonight."

Alex and Alexa Blackheart looked up from the magazine they had been pouring over to find their friend Cat standing in front of them.

Alex glanced at his sister. "Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"Alex, look!" Cat stubbed a finger at his shirt.

He wore a sleeveless tee shirt with a picture of the Undertaker laying flat on his back. The actual problem was: He had a hard-on.

"Cat, check this out." Alexa turned around and the back of her belly shirt read: Got Riga Mortis? The front had the same picture as her brother's.

"You two are idiots." Cat muttered.

"Lighten up Kitty." Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Cat pushed him away. "Forgive me if I don't want to be associated with you two at the moment."

Alexa giggled, raising a hand to her mouth. "I think it's a little to late for that."

Cat arched a golden eyebrow.

Alex cleared his throat, looking pointedly over her shoulder.

She didn't stick around, just zoomed off down the hallway, her stilettos clicking on the floor furiously.

Alexa propped her elbow on Alex's shoulder. "What's up Dead Man?"

Alex snickered.

The Undertaker's indifferent stare slowly moved over their shoulders.

"Like 'em?" Alex did a quick turn. "We can order one for ya… Size extra freak of course."

Alexa giggled again. "I think you mean big and tall."

"No, I meant extra fat."

'Taker walked pas them, his Ministry of Darkness following.

"Nice look." Edge smirked as he passed.

"Beats yours."

Alexa watched as the Ministry disappeared out of sight. "Well that was just plain boring."

"No kidding. We didn't even get a rise out of him."

They looked at each other's shirts and started laughing.

***

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hel-lo-oo?"

Still silence.

Cat frowned, staring down the empty corridor. She hated being in the arena after hours. "Alexander? Alexandra?"

This was definitely the last time she listened to them.

"Guys, come on, this isn't funny." Cat wadded the note she had received in her hand. "I mean it!"

"Catherine."

Cat spun around at the low whispered, her frown deepening when she found nobody. "Hello?"

"Here Kitty, Kitty."

Cat turned again, beginning to scream.

***

"Hey, look, it's the Underfaker."

Alex walked out of the bathroom to find Alexa staring out their hotel room window. "Spying are we?"

"Look. He's acting weird."

"Nothing unusual there." Alex snorted, rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

"Seriously, come look."

Sighing, Alex walked over to his sister, looking down at the pool. "Oh great, I always wanted to see 'Taker naked." He said dryly, quickly looking elsewhere.

Alexa wasn't so shy about the sight of a nude 'Taker. "I think he's gay." She said quietly.

"I already knew that."

"He had the entire Ministry out there with him," She continued, oblivious to her brother's obvious discomfort. "They watched him strip and get into the pool, then they just left."

"Alexandra, as interesting as all this sounds," Alex said in his most sarcastic voice, walking to his bed. "I'm to tired to even consider shivering at the thought of a naked cadaver in the pool."

Alexa rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, to busy wondering just what in the hell was going on.

***

Cat woke up, panicking as water filled her nostrils.

"Calm down Lioness."

If it were possible, the panic increased ten-fold.

"Lioness, you are safe."

Cat gasped as air filled her lungs, sucking in the sweet air. When she could finally focus, her eyes were greeted to the sight of the Undertaker.

A bare naked Undertaker.

He stared down at her, eyes devoid of any emotion. "You are safe."

Cat began screaming as he smiled, revealing…

***

"Alex!"

Alexander sat up in bed, intending on murdering his sister in the most painful way possible. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Cat!"

"What?"

Alexa was pressed against the window, staring down with wide eyes.

Alex joined her, half convinced he was dreaming.

Cat and the Undertaker were both in the pool, both nude though Cat's long, blonde curls covered most of her body.

'Taker was holding Cat against him, bent over her. Cat's arms hung limply at her sides, floating on the water.

"Something isn't right about this."

Alex nodded. "Let's go check it out. Cat don't like that clown, she's either lost her damn mind or is drugged."

When the two reached the pool, it was empty. There was no sign of either the Undertaker or Cat.

"All right, I'm declaring this all officially fucked up." Alexa announced, folding her arms over her chest.

"No kidding." Alex walked the length of the pool. "Maybe we're sharing the same hallucination sis."

"You've been in my Skittles again?"

"Oh yeah. I'm chop 'em up and snort those bad boys." Alex inhaled dramatically. "Nothing like some powdered candy to fuck you up."

"You're sick."

"This whole situation is sick."

***

Alexander and Alexandra arrived at Raw in high spirits, mildly concerned they might be actually losing their minds, but in a good mood all the same.

This week they wore leather pants and tee shirts with the Undertaker's face on the front, WANTED over his head. On the back it read: FOR THE CRIME OF NECROPHILIA.

"Sometimes I wonder about you two." Terri Runnels laughed as she passed them.

"You seen Cat tonight?" Alex asked.

Terri halted, smiling seductively at him. "No… But I'm sure I could help you with anything you might… require."

"As tempting as that sounds, I've got to go get a root canal."

Terri turned red, spat out a few choice words and stalked off, pausing to flip him off.

"You've got such a way with the ladies." Alex commented.

"What can I say, I'm one sexy bitch."

"Bitch?"

"Bitch." Alex nodded. "Beautiful Individual That Causes Heartache."

"Remind me again: How are we related?"

"You got lucky."

Alexa rolled her eyes. She started to say something but got distracted. "Cat!"

Alex turned to find Cat strolling towards them looking like she always did.

Gold choker, black corset top, black pants and gold stilettos, yes she was looking normal.

"Hey guys, nice shirts." She greeted. "You'll soon be on that list."

"Necrophilia… gross." Alexa shuddered.

"Body is good for three days." Cat teased, tossing a curl over her shoulder.

"You're sicker than Alex."

Alex was staring at Cat curiously.

"What?" Cat frowned. "Is my make-up smeared or something?"

"What were you doing with the Underfaker the other night?"

"Huh?" The look of genuine confusion on Cat's face knocked him for a loop.

"You; 'Taker; in a pool together. That ring any bells?" Alexa asked, staring at their friend.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Cat looked back and forth between the two. "Cause it's not very funny."

"No joke Cat, so stop fooling."

Cat shook her head. "You two need to lay off the jokes, they're not funny anymore."

"Cat, come on, stop pretending." Alexa snapped. "We seen you with 'Taker in the pool at the hotel."

Cat irritably reached under her choker to scratch her neck. "You two are sick." She said finally. "Really sick."

"What's that?" Alex asked, reaching out to pull the choker away.

"Stop it!" Cat stepped back, eyes narrowed angrily. "I don't know what your damage is but leave me alone."

Alex and Alexa watched her walk away with open mouths.

***

"Damn." Cat whispered, staring at her throat in a bathroom mirror. "How'd this happen?"

She racked her brain, trying to remember the past week but it was all a blur.

She could remember waking up that morning, remember going through the day like usual though everything before was pretty much a blank.

"Damn." Cat muttered again.

"Ouch." Alex groaned, accepting the ice pack Alexa held out. "Remind me to never to do that again."

"Look before you leap next time."

"Like I knew Gangrel was going to move, he seemed pretty stunned to me."

Alexa shook her head, grabbing gauze out of her duffel bag. "You're bleeding."

Alex groaned.

***

"You look like shit."

Cat glanced up from the sink to find Jackie standing next to her. "Thanks."

"You're paler than usual Cat, you feeling all right?" Jackie asked, concern etched on her face.

"I don't know."

"Here." Jackie pulled a paper cup out of a dispenser and filled it with cool tap water.

"Thanks." Cat gratefully took a sip, not realizing how parched she was until just now.

Jackie glanced at the clock on the wall. "I got to go, match with Luna and Ivory."

Cat nodded, afraid to open her mouth. Once Jackie had left the bathroom, Cat ran for a stall.

***

"Cat? You in here?" Alexa stuck her head into the women's bathroom. "Kitty?" Frowning, she stepped inside, nearly slipping. "What the…"

Alexa stared down at the floor, somewhere in her mind the fact that there were bloody footprints leading from a stall registered. Bloody stiletto prints.

Cautiously, Alexa approached the stall, pushing open the door with two fingers.

Blood.

Everywhere.

Alexa swallowed back vomit, forcing herself to look.

Blood covered the wall, the stall sides, the floor and the toilet.

When Alexa seen a choker in the bile, she fled the bathroom.

The Undertaker stared impassively at the trail of blood on the wall, his eyes slowly moving to the woman clinging to the same wall for support as blood dribbled from her mouth, joining the blood pooling on the floor with each step she managed to take.

He seen the way her clothes seemed to be to large for her and knew she was quite literally wasting away by the second.

Signaling his Ministry of Darkness to follow, he approached her.

Cat slowly looked up.

Edge and Christian were the only ones who drew back, repulsed by what they saw.

***

"Calm down," Alex said for the tenth time, trying to understand what Alexandra was saying.

"Cat. Blood. Stall." Alexa spat out in a frenzied sort of mantra.

Sighing, Alex calmly walked over to the bench and picked up her hairbrush. "Alexa, if you don't stop I'm going to hit you." He cautioned in a reasonable tone.

Alexa didn't stop rambling.

Alex reared back and slapped her upside the head with the brush.

"Ow!"

He tossed the brush aside. "Now, take a deep breath and tell me what the hell happened."

Rubbing her head the entire, Alexa related what she had seen in the bathroom, unclenching her right hand to reveal a blood soaked choker.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"Aged beyond belief," Was all Edge could say, standing outside the Ministry's locker room along with Christian. "That thing…"

Christian glanced nervously at the door. "That… that couldn't have been… Cat?"

Edge shivered, closing his eyes.

***

Warm, thick liquid poured down her throat, filling her with life.

She could literally feel her body restoring itself, plumping once more.

Such sweet, sweet liquid.

***

"Fuck." Alex whispered, surveying the bathroom, running a hand through his hair. He joined Alexa out in the hallway. "We've got to find her."

Alexa pointed to a trail of blood.

Taking his sister's hand comfortingly, Alex led the way.

***

Christian frowned when he seen the Blackhearts approaching. He crossed his arms over his chest, gently nudging Edge.

"You two seen Cat?" Alex demanded.

"No."

"No."

Alex and Alexa exchanged exasperated looks before spearing the brothers.

"Where is she?" Alex asked, slapping Edge repeatedly.

Alexa had handfuls of Christian's hair and was banging his head on the floor. "Tell us!"

"What are you two doing?"

Shock made the siblings freeze. Slowly they got off their victims, turning to find Cat standing behind them looking puzzled.

"Where have you been?"

Cat frowned. "I was in the women's locker room. Why are you guys assaulting them?"

Alexa held out the choker.

Arching an eyebrow, Cat stared down at it. "That's not mine."

"Yes, it is. You were wearing it…" Alexa trailed off when she seen a black choker around Cat's throat.

Cat shook her head. "You two are out of your damn minds."

***

"Tonight was officially fucked up." Alex yawned as he and Alexa stood outside their motel rooms.

"No kidding." Alexa whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "I still…" She shook her head. "Never mind, night bro."

Alex sighed as she disappeared into her room. He lingered, fishing in his pockets for a nearly empty pack of Salem's.

He lit it up, inhaling deeply. A feeling of trepidation haunted him. He knew something was going on, a blind person could see that, but what?

***

Cat stared at the waning moon, gripping the roof railing tightly. The wind hit her face, blowing back her hair.

Tears streamed down her face, wetting the front of her white tank top.

She didn't see that her tears were crimson.

***

"Think this one will get some attention?"

Alex looked at Alexa, smirking broadCat. "If not the man has no sense of humor."

"I thought we were trying to annoy him, not provide entertainment."

"Do you have to ruin my rain with your sunshine?"

"Yes."

This week the Blackhearts wore their usual leather pants, Alex in a muscle shirt and Alexa in a black ribbed tank top.

On each shirt was the Undertaker's symbol with the inscription; Ministry of Darkness: S&M Club For Gay Men.

On the back of their shirts was a picture of the Undertaker's face with a cartoon bubble coming out of his mouth, saying: And I'm the President!

"I'm telling you, Underfaker blows this one off and we know he's queer." Alexa snickered, nodding to DX. "Like?" She paused to model her outfit.

The degenerates started laughing.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Stop flirting." Alex chided, dragging her away from the hysterical DX.

"You ruin all my fun." Alexa grumbled.

"Come on, let's go."

"Dude, lighten up." She laughed. "You need to…"

***

Cat grinned as she wrapped her fingers around Debra's throat, throttling the other woman to the canvas.

She only let go when the referee bodily pulled her away, snarling in a mixture of rage and frustration.

"What are you doing?" She screamed at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Before he could reply she was lunging at Debra, balling her fist and punching the ex-beauty queen in the nose.

Debra cried out in pain, reeling backwards, her hands flying to her bleeding nose.

The ref had the bell rung, disqualifying Cat.

Cat didn't care though, she was much to interested in the blood trailing down Debra's face.

Debra's eyes widened in panic when Cat grabbed her by the back of the head, pulling her so their faces were only inches apart.

Cat moaned in the back of her throat, beginning to lap at the blood pooling in the crease of Debra's lips.

Debra struggled to get away but Cat had an iron grip on her, trying to scream but quickly clamping her mouth shut to Cat's prying tongue.

Cat opened her eyes, shocked to find she was practically frenching another woman. Disgusted, she stumbled away, spitting the blood out of her mouth.

Tears were streaming down her face when she reached the back.

"Cat, what…"

Cat miserably looked up to find Jacquelynn recoiling. "Jackie?"

Jackie reached out and swiped a finger along Cat's cheek, staring at her, her eyes bulging. "Holy shit!"

Cat pressed her hands against her face, pulling them away and beginning to scream.

"Blood! She's fucking crying blood!" Jackie screamed.

The few people in the near vicinity turned to stare.

The tears kept running down Cat's face, making her look like she'd been in red paint. She watched as people began gathering around, finally pushing past the hysterical Jackie and running to someone she knew would have the answers.

The Undertaker was sitting alone in his designated locker room, the temperature set to freezing, which was the way he liked it.

The room was lit by various candles spread out to cast an uneven glow.

He sat on a bench in nothing but his wrestling tights, staring at the lockers across from him.

His attention was drawn away when the door flung open.

"What have you done to me?" Cat screamed, tossing herself at him. "I know it's you! It has to be!"

Calmly he tilted her chin up, studying her crimson face.

"Please," She begged, her hands clutching feebly at his bare chest. "Make it stop!"

"There is only one way to stop it Cat," He said gravely. "Are you ready to take that step?"

"I can't go on like this! Please!"

He nodded, leaning down.

***

Alexander frowned, opening his eyes to find the view exactly the same as when his lids were shut: pitch black.

"Alexandra?" He asked quietly. He groaned as pain shot through his head. "Alexa?"

Still no answer.

Alex tried to move but found there wasn't room to. He settled for wiggling his toes, trying to convince himself he had full control over his body.

***

Alexandra tried screaming but couldn't, the gag in her mouth prevented it.

So it was a muffled shriek that escaped her lips as light suddenly hit her and she plummeted to the ground.

Alexandra moaned, her body hurting.

"Alexandra…"

Alexa slowly raised her head, screaming at what she saw.

When Alex woke up he was no longer in the locker. Slowly he sat up, his eyes adjusting to the dim room.

Relief flared through him when he spotted Alexa. "Sis?" He crawled over to her. "Alexa?"

She didn't move.

"Alexandra?" Alex whispered, shaking her gently. "Al?"

Her head lolled towards him; revealing glassy, blank eyes and a blue tinted complexion.

Alex slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent a scream from escaping. He spotted two puncture marks on her throat, right before tears blurred his vision.

"She was so yummy."

Alex got to his feet, spinning around to find Cat perched in a corner, rocking on her haunches.

Cat smiled at him, her lower face smeared in blood. "So yummy…" She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. "I wonder if you'll taste the same?"

Before Alex could ready himself, she launched herself at him, fangs bared and hands outstretched.

Alex caught her, surprised by the fierce look in her eyes, a look that said she was going to kill him if given half a chance. "Cat! It's me!"

Cat grinned wickedly. "I'm well aware of who you are!"

Alex felt his stomach turn as he stumbled over Alexandra's corpse. "You killed Alexa, Cat. She was your friend!"

Cat faltered, her face crumpling. "I know…" She whispered, going limp in his grasp. "I couldn't help myself Alex, I just couldn't."

Alex stared down at the… thing that used to be his friend, watching in wonder as red tears welled up in her eyes before sliding down her pale cheeks. "What happened to you?"

"Him." She whispered, looking a bit fearful.

"Undertaker?"

"Yes…" Cat sighed, closing her eyes, more tears spilling down her face. "Kill me Alex, please, kill me."

"I can't." He whispered, feeling his heart wrench in pain for his friend.

The madness crept back into her eyes. "Then I'm going to kill you!"

Alex barely had time to stop her as she went for his throat, grabbing hold of her head in both hands, struggling to subdue her.

Cat was snarling madly, slobber running down her face in her frenzy.

Alex shoved her away from him.

Cat stumbled backwards, her eyes widening in shock as she impaled herself on a hook jutting from the wall. Her expression went from shock and pain to peace. "Thank you…" She murmured, her eyes closing, a serene smile on her face.

Alexander dropped to his knees, howling in grief. Sobbing loudly he pulled Alexandra to him, cradling her against his chest. "Alexa…" He cried, resting his head on hers. After a moment, he froze, his fingers searching.

There it was, though faint and erratic, she had a pulse.

***

"I'm sorry Mr. Blackheart, your sister is in a coma."

Alexander stared at the doctor through very red but otherwise alert eyes. "A coma?" He repeated dully. "Was there anything… wrong with her blood work?"

"From what blood she had left," The doctor snorted. "Other than the fact that she was nearly drained of ever drop she had, no, everything came back normal. We've got her on an IV right now, supplementing the blood we've ah… pumped into her."

Alex nodded wearily. "So when will she wake up?"

"It's hard to say Mr. Blackheart, there's a strong chance that she may never wake up, the body normally doesn't survive an ordeal like this, how she managed is beyond me."

Alex stared past the doctor to the room his sister was laying in, barely able to stomach all the machines surrounding her.

"Mr. Blackheart, is this the number where you can be reached?"

Alex snapped out of it to look at the clipboard the doctor was holding, staring at the cell phone number until it snapped into view. "Yes."

"Now if she shows no improvement after a few months… we offer the family an option of having the life support ended…"

Alexander stared at the man as if he had just been slapped. "Hell no! If there's a chance she could wake up…"

"It's slim son."

"But it's there! Keep her on that… thing for as long as needed, don't ever take her off it! Understand?"

The doctor nodded.

Satisfied, Alex walked into Alexa's room, sitting on the edge of the bed and tenderly taking her hand. "Sis, it's me." He said softly, searching her face for some sign that she could hear him. He swallowed hard when there was none. "Listen angel, I'm going to go hunt that sonofabitch down, but I'll be back for you." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "He'll pay for all this Alexa… I promise."

Alex stood up and arranged the covers about her, staring down at her to engrave the image in his mind, fuel for his rage. "He'll pay." He said one last time before walking out.

**TBC with Never Too Late**


End file.
